Those Luscious Lips
by dsaANON
Summary: Controlling the urge to claim those beautiful luscious lips may be more of a struggle than Shizuru can handle? But Natsuki has something to say about that, and action speaks louder than words. ShizNat. Two Shot plus Omake. T for minor swearing.
1. Version: S

**Author's Note:**

What I thought was a simple project was not so, turns out my "short" twoshots are longer than more multi-chapters! lol well anyways here you go, I had a lot of trouble writing this cos I only had VAGUE ideas on what was going to happen so you guys better enjoy!

Oh and btw this was originally supposed to be funny but I realised I'm no good at humor, so I tried to eradicate any dry joke but I'm sure a few survived the screening and it's kinda incorporated with the plot, so you guys will havta try to ignore the bad attempts at humor.

**Keys:**

"Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

_'Delusional Thoughts'_

**

* * *

**

Those Luscious Lips

**Version: S**

'It's been a month since Natsuki and I, officially, started going out – a month that I can rightfully say to be the happiest month I have ever had, as of yet.

Our time together as a couple is a lot more… platonic and slow… than I would have liked - going to movies, restaurants, rides on her bike, each other's apartment and other places for our dates – it's all great, I mean, anytime spent with Natsuki is satisfying enough - it just that… we haven't really done anything. I know Natsuki is really a shy person, but I'm close to my limit.

Natsuki isn't the type to openly show affection, even though we've been going out for a month, so any display has been initiated by me, but I do not dare to push her boundaries past greeting and surprise hugs, and the occasional peck on the cheek because a part of me still fear her rejection; the sight of her shrinking away from me while shrieking "No!" is still burnt in my memory.

So, I have decided that I'll patiently wait until the time is right where we are both ready, no matter how painstakingly long it may be… but really, even though I promised myself that… my mind is playing against me…'

* * *

The breeze entered the room through the open window where Natsuki stood; gently lifting her beautiful midnight blue locks into the air, with a flick of those magnificent slender wrists her hair was swiftly flipped away. She stood with her back leaning against the open window sill, while her body, garb in her infamous leather body suit, twisted so that she could gaze outside to the reddening horizon.

Shizuru sat staring at the gorgeous goddess before her in awe; the setting sun shone upon her goddess' features, along with the light breeze sweeping at her hair.

'_Look at her; she is just so perfect like the painting: 'The Birth of Venus', no even better than that! She is like the most magnificent masterpiece ever in existence! And most importantly those luscious, luscious lips… oh my beautiful goddess… they have such an allure to them_' – an allure that calls to Shizuru like seducing sirens.

'_Na-tsu-ki_' still staring, paying absolutely no mind to the supposedly important work in front of her.

"Oi! Quit day-dreaming and keep working Shizuru! I want to get out of here already!"

The voice of her girlfriend snapped Shizuru's thoughts back to reality. She shook her head lightly, clearing up her clouded mind.

'Ara, ara, Natsuki's right I better finish my assignment.' Shizuru looked back down to the work in front of her.

They were in the Fuuka University Library, in the old library; the chairs and tables were wooden and the shelves seems like they were collecting up some dust, it was surprising that there was no one else in the area they were in, even if they were in the library nobody uses or that it was getting late in the afternoon, just the mere presence of a certain chestnut-haired, red-eyed girl should have made the room swarming with people – it must be due to a particular wolf-akin girl quipped with the sub-zero freezing gaze that made the place so peaceful and quiet.

Speaking of which, said girl returned her gaze outside to the horizon and once again waited patiently for Shizuru to finish her assignment so that they could leave together for dinner to celebrate their one month anniversary.

'Dinner at a fancy restaurant for our One Month Anniversary? Hmmm, I had never pegged Natsuki to be the celebrating type or even expected that she would keep note of dates like these… Well since Natsuki took the time to plan all this I will enjoy it all the same, though more than an hour's notice would have been appreciated, at least then I would have finished this assignment earlier.' Shizuru thought to her self as her eyes slowly drifting back to her goddess.

'The breeze is lifting her hair again. I have my fair share of compliments to my hair, but mine is nothing compared to my dear Natsuki's. Hers' are not only silky and have that brilliant shine to it, it's also soft and healthy, I would know since every time she fell asleep in the Student Council Room I had the opportunity to admire _those beautiful locks… and that beautiful face… and those lips…_ Oh my, I'm going off track again, it might be best to leave this assignment for another day, when I'm not so… distracted'

"Natsuki, let's go." She stood up, while her hands were busy packing away all the papers and pens that laid neatly on the desk Shizuru was working on.

"Are you done already?" Natsuki asked curiously, pushing herself off the window sill, and slowly making her way to her girlfriend.

"No, but I can finish it later. Natsuki said she made reservations, for what time?"

"Oh, erm, dinner is at seven."

"Hm, its five-thirty now; there should be enough time if we hurry a little."

* * *

The two walked out of the old building side by side, not too close and not too far apart, although they have made their relationship together known to their close friends they have yet to make it known to public, this is due to: one; the majority of the public may frown upon their relationship and two; the majority of Shizuru's fan club would most probably fall into a murderous frenzy that even the all-powerful freezing aura and gaze by the ice princess combined may not be able to defend against. No, the two have not officially announce their exclusive relationship but those whom had witness the two interact can easily see that the atmosphere between them cannot be penetrated by anyone, not even an angry-yelling-till-she's-purple-in-the-face Haruka – when the two are together it's like they are in a world of their own.

"Neh, Shizuru." Natsuki's husky and calming voice broke through the tranquil silence between them as they strolled on the path to the entrance of the campus, surrounded by budding sakura trees.

"Yes, Natsuki?" Shizuru glanced at the girl beside her, not getting a good view since they were side by side – only making out a slight blush had formed on those pale cheeks.

"E-erm, here let me hold that for you." The blushing girl, quickly snatched away the school bag Shizuru was holding in between them, and swapped it to the one on her other side, away from Shizuru's unsuspecting and now empty hands.

Before Shizuru could formulate a protest, tease or even a word of gratitude, she was struck speechless and a blush rapidly growing on her face - both caused by the warmth that was encasing her limb, the limb in which was forcibly emptied a second ago and is now filled with the warm and slightly sweaty hands of her beloved.

"Shi-Shizuru, I was thinking that since -" Natsuki continued speaking while they maintained their steady pace to their destination, unfortunately her word were being conveyed to deaf ears, as Shizuru was still very much speechless, in fact her mind hasn't even registered that Natsuki was talking.

'Her hands are so soft, and warm. I wonder if she is nervous because I am. Should I hold her hand tighter? Would she find it uncomfortable? But what if she thinks I'm not squeezing back because I don't like it? Then-'

They came to a stop, arriving at the front gate where Natsuki's bike was parked by the side; they turned to look at one another. Natsuki's head was turned down; looking at the hand she was holding, her thumb gently stroking the soft skin that didn't belong to her, she slowly raised her head – her emerald eyes timidly looked into the red ones in front of her.

'Ara! Why is Natsuki using her 'I'm a mayo puppy' look? Oh dear this isn't good. _It's like she practically grew puppy ears and tail! That-that look… it's like it screams: 'Take me home and show me love and affection'! I can't stand these vulnerable emerald eyes, no matter what her demand is, I can't help but give in. What is it that you want my Natsuki? Do you wish for me to cuddle with you? Keep you warm at night? Or do you wish for me to claim those soft tantalizingly luscious lips of yours? _NO!' Shizuru jerked her face just a few centimetres away from the puppy-girl's face, blinking rapidly to clear her dazed mind.

"Shizuru?" Shizuru noted how her voice was laced with concern and how absolutely defenceless it was.

'Natsuki will be in danger if she keeps this up, I better just give in to her request quickly. Hmm, she only ever use that look for mayo. What was she saying before? Was it something about dinner?'

"Mou, it's not fair when Natsuki uses that look." Shizuru pretended to complain and pout, while keeping a watchful eye on Natsuki's expression which was gradually changing.

'_Awww! Now she looks like a puppy anticipating a treat! I could just wrap her in my arms and never ever let go! She's so adorable I could just eat her up, figuratively speaki_– Eh??? My, my… Natsuki is indeed quite formidable opponent, with just one look at her expression I was momentarily rendered useless. I'm glad Natsuki rarely ever show this face to anyone if not she may quite as well establish a fan club of her very own, quite possibly one that is larger than mine. And I can't have that now; I just don't think my pride would be able to handle it. Best to take control of the situation before it's too late.' Shizuru thought, her rational and tactical mind finally kicking in.

"If Natsuki would go as far as using that 'Mayo-Puppy' look, of course she can order mayo at dinner." the ex-kaichou said cheerfully as she happily skipped away to the navy-blue bike completely missing out on the confusion then utter shock and disbelief that displayed on Natsuki's face.

"Mou! Shizuru! You weren't listening were you?!" Natsuki childishly bellow while she stomped her way behind her.

"Nani? Natsuki doesn't want mayo at dinner?"

"I-I do… it just I w-was wondering…" she was starting to mumble as she focused her attention on the seat box of her bike, trying to dig out the two helmets that has been expertly fitted in with - what Shizuru could make out – articles of clothes.

Having extracted their helmets, she handed Shizuru's hers and proceeded to pack her school bag into the cramp space.

'How does Natsuki do that? What is she Mary Poppins? No, Mary Poppins doesn't have such nice,_ soft, delicate hands – hands that were so warm and-'_

"Oi-oi!" snapping fingers appeared in front of Shizuru's face "Mou, how many times are you going to make me repeat myself?"

"Huh? Kannina, Natsuki. What did you just say?"

Natsuki still have her mild glare fixated on the brunette, which soon soften, a blush reappearing on her face as she cast her sights onto the ground, she fidgeted with the gloves.

"I said: 'Do you mind if I stay over tonight?'"

'S-stay over?! No, no she can't! It's a bad idea, but if I say no to her she'll bring out that dejected look and I'm no where near any form of immunity to that expression of hers! No-no I need to come up with an excuse-'

"SHI-ZU-RU! Don't tell me you aren't listening again! What is up with you today?!"

"N-no, I was listening. Of course Natsuki is welcome to stay the night! Natsuki is welcome any night."

'What am I doing?'

* * *

'_She's a secret agent, on a mission to infiltrate the enemy base. Disguised as a lady of the night, she plans to approach her target with the intention to make "special" relations and then proceed to investigate the location of enemy base once her target's guard is down. But unbeknown to her, her mission had been compromised; information had been leaked and her target knows full well of the agent's plans._

_Unfortunately for the target however, even knowing the agent's objective, she has already been captivated by the agent' beauty, already enticed by the agent's midnight blue hair, emerald green eyes, the devil-may-care smile and those glossy pink lips…'_

"So, what are you thinking of getting?" Natsuki said from behind her menu, slowly bringing it down while tearing away her attention from list of gourmet food and shifting it to the one she is speaking with.

"I think I'll order the seafood main." Shizuru replied having recomposing herself just in time before Natsuki caught her staring at her hazily.

"Hmm… Should I get the steak?" Natsuki asked herself, returning her attention back to the menu.

Shizuru let out a silent sigh, closing her eyes and raising her hand to her face, she gently rubbing the bridge of her nose.

'I think I've been watching a bit too many spy movies with Natsuki lately, but…' opening her eyes to look at the girl in front of her 'I wonder why Natsuki is going all out tonight?'

They were in the best restaurant in Fuuka; the place has a nice ambience lighting, live violin players and very proper staff and patrons, most tables are two seaters with a plain white table cloth and a flickering tealight candle and a lone rose in a glass vase of water sat on top of each and every table –all in all the restaurant screamed romantic dinner for two.

The university student also assessed the younger's attire; Natsuki had her hair tied up in a tight pony tail with two strands left out in the front and tucked behind either ear, she wore a black satin halter neck dress with a pair of black stiletto heels. The dress was quite simple; it had a modest V-neckline and the length of the dress stops just below the knees, but it had a split on one side that was a bit high reaching her upper thigh.

'_Dangerously high. It's at a height easy enough to pull out the gun that is strapped- …_really no more James Bond movies'

"Natsuki, that's a really nice dress, why haven't I seen it before?" After the waiter took their orders Shizuru started a conversation.

"It was Nao's idea!" Natsuki suddenly blurted out a reply. "A-ah, I mean I got it the other day when I went shopping with Mai and then Nao tagged along and suggested this, Mai agreed so-so I got it."

"Well, Yuuki-han has good taste - the dress is very flattering on Natsuki"

"Y-yeah, well you look nice tonight too" Hiding behind the orange flickering glow of the candles the two blushed.

Shizuru herself wore a red, spaghetti strap dress - the bottom of the dress was slanted on one side it ended above Shizuru's knee and on the other it stopped just above her ankle and she wore matching stiletto heels. Her hair was up in a loose bun, many stray strands flowed down at the back of her neck.

"So, how is Yuuki-han doing lately?" and the light conversation resumed until their dinner was brought.

After eating they stayed at the restaurant a little longer – joking, chatting and just sitting peacefully to enjoy the atmosphere. Shizuru noticed that, throughout the night, Natsuki was fidgeting and had occasionally glanced up to her but quickly looking away in embarrassment, sometimes muttering to herself with a scowl.

'Is Natsuki okay? She seems uncomfortable… Probably from wearing that dress and receiving all the attention… _did she catch me staring? Well she can't possibly expect me- I mean others not to admire her if she's wearing something like that_. But anyways we should leave soon so she can get out of that. _Yeah, I think there's a hotel nearby, we can get a room and_- wait why a hotel? My apartment is close enough. _Either or, we need to get Natsuki out of that dress and into the bed-_'

Shizuru let out a deep sigh and brought both her hands up to rub her temples.

"Shizuru? Are you alright?" Natsuki asked, and tentatively reached over the small table to place her hand on Shizuru's arm.

"Yes, I think I'm just a bit tired from school today." 'to the point that I'm talking to my delusional self' The brunette's shoulders slumped a bit more.

"Then we should get going I'll take care of the bill. We can relax at your place; I borrowed a movie I think we would both like." She waved over a waiter who seemed more than eager to serve to two and who quickly left to retrieve their bill for the table.

"Is it another Edo period horror film?" Shizuru smiled at the fond memory.

The blunette grinned sheepishly "Eheh, no this one is a romance-action, I think it was about some spy falling for the enemy or something…"

* * *

They arrived back at Shizuru's apartment, having previously stopped there earlier so that the two could get changed before dinner, the apartment was a little messy, well in by Shizuru's standards it was; Natsuki's bike suit and the pyjamas she brought over was littered all over the living room couch; Shizuru's bed was covered in outfits and dresses – having an impromptu dinner thrown upon her, she was quite unprepared and the bathroom was cluttered with make up that Shizuru used for herself and, forcibly, on Natsuki.

"Natsuki, come to the bathroom and I'll take that make up off for you"

Standing by the basin, Shizuru lightly swiped the damp cotton pad across Natsuki's cheek taking off the miniscule amount of make up she had previously put on.

'Natsuki's skin is so nice, I didn't even need to put much makeup on her before, just a few light touches here and there to _highlight these beautiful cheeks'_ unconsciously her thumb began to gently caressed the blunette's check bone _'bring out those gorgeous eyes'_ loosing herself in those deep pools _'and make her lips simply irresistible'_ gradually minimizing the distance between them, closer and closer, their shallow breath grazing pass one another.

"Ne, Natsuki…"

"Y-yeah?"

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck not once taking her eyes off the emerald-eyed girl's lips. Creeping even closer, our brunette parted her lips and then… dropped her complete weight onto Natsuki and burying her face into her exposed neck - earning a small yelp.

"Even though I'm really tired, Natsuki should still bathe first since she's the guest. I'll draw the bath and you go get your clothes ready okay?" With that, Shizuru pealed her unwilling and limp body off of Natsuki and went to the bath tub to prepare it, while Natsuki exited the bathroom to return to the living room to retrieve her pyjamas.

"Natsuki, the bath is ready!"

"Oh ah thanks" Natsuki replied as she re-entered the bathroom clutching her clothes tightly in her hands.

"Well I need to tidy my room so Natsuki can take her time okay?" She smiled, walking pass the fidgeting girl and out of the bathroom, but not a step pass the door frame she was stopped by the call of her name.

"Shi-Shizuru! Um eto… ano…" The blunette squeaked, hers hands still clutching her clothes tightly and still fidgeting – threatening to tear them to shreds. Her gaze shifted from left to right on the floor and her face was graced with a faint blush, tying to convey a message that seems reluctant to escape those beautiful lips.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki inquisitively; a thought soon comes to mind as to the reason for the blunette's behaviour.

"Fufufu, Natsuki shouldn't worry. There's a perfectly functioning lock on the door. See" Demonstrating the functioning lock "As long as Natsuki close the door and lock it, she should be fine… probably" With a parting wink and a mischievous smile Shizuru closed the door behind her and walked off to her room.

By the time Shizuru came out of her bath, Natsuki was sitting on the two-seater couch bundled up with a warm fleece blanket – a determined look on her face.

"Ara, Natsuki is all comfy and ready I see. Excuse me for making you wait."

"No, no it's fine. Come and sit down I have the remote here, so we're set to go." Natsuki said with a childish grin. She raised an arm inviting Shizuru into the warm little nest she had made herself. Shizuru sat down beside her –shoulders touching, she wrapped the offered end of the blanket around herself, then signalled to Natsuki that she could start the movie.

The movie had been like torture to Shizuru. The brunette's mind kept on slipping into her own fantasy world while she watched scenes from the film – frequently imagining the two main characters to be Natsuki and herself, in addition around the middle of the film Natsuki decided to cuddle even closer to Shizuru and going as far as wrapping her arm around red-eyed girl's waist. So when the credits started to roll Shizuru had little to no idea as to what the movie was about, only aware that the arm around her waist and the warm weight on her side is causing her to loose her grip on her rational mind.

'This is bad, if Natsuki keeps this up; she's going to be in trouble. Mou, Natsuki do you even know how much danger you're in right now? I need to get away from her before I do anything regrettable.'

"Natsuki, the movie has ended. Do you want something to drink?" the brunette offered, moving slightly to make a break for the kitchen but only to be stopped by the tightening arms of the younger girl beside her.

"No, lets just sit here a little longer." Her body shifted a bit to adapt to the small change in position Shizuru had made in her attempt to escape.

"Neh, Shizuru."

"Hm?" A short reply from one who is in a fierce mental battle with one self.

"Happy Anniversary" With that the notorious ice princess moved closer and closer to Fuuka university's graceful idol, while Shizuru having registered the blunette's comment just as their face was but a small distance apart.

"That reminds me Natsuki, I haven't given you your present yet. Just one moment" Shizuru abruptly moved away and stood up, turning and walking away to her bedroom quickly to hide the blush on her face.

Closing the door behind her, she left out a deep sigh of relief.

'I've been doing that a lot today… Just now… Natsuki was…' Thoughts of the events occurring moments ago re-entered her mind, lightly touching her own lips 'Why did I run away? Isn't this what I want? Natsuki seems ready, right? I mean she even took the initiative… maybe I was just thrown off by her sudden change in behaviour… yes that must be it, if it happens again I'll know what to do.'

Retrieving the promised gift from her room, Shizuru arrived back in the living room with a large wrapped box. She placed the box onto the coffee table and said:

"Happy Anniversary, Natsuki. You can open it while I go make some tea."

Shizuru walked away from Natsuki again, hoping that the distance and the tea will help calm her nerves.

She entered the kitchen which is behind the couch they were sitting on, is separated from the living room only by a breakfast bar so Shizuru had the full view of Natsuki opening her present.

After a few moments of rustling of paper, Natsuki ripped off the green and blue wrapping paper to reveal a brand new console.

"Does Natsuki like it? But Natsuki has to keep it here, so she has a reason to come visit me more often and so you don't complain about having nothing to do when you come over to play." She directed a teasing yet caring smile to the back of Natsuki's head waiting for her reply.

The blunette quietly stood, whipping her hair around to look into her girlfriend's eyes, a sweet and loving smile on her face causing the red-eyed girl to blush and focus on the cup of tea cradled in her hands.

"Yeah, it's great Shizuru. Thanks." Natsuki walked over to the chestnut-haired girl and gently slipped her arms around her waist with her head rested on her shoulder - hugging Shizuru the way she always surprise Natsuki with. "And did you enjoy tonight? Did you like my present?"

"Y-yes, the whole evening was very nice. Thank you, Natsuki, for planning tonight." The blush on her face deepened even further.

'Did I just stutter?! Please tell me that Natsuki didn't notice that! Okay, wait, I need to calm down, just take a moment to think … it's Natsuki if she wants to do anything it's probably not going to be too explicit, so there's nothing to worry about, she's ready, I'm ready so-'

"Shizuru" Natsuki whispered in Shizuru's ear, breaking her chain of thought, with one hand, that was previously wrapped around her waist, raised to the brunette's chin tilting it so they faced each other. The blunette closed in once again.

"Does Natsuki want to try the console out?" Shizuru squeaked, she unwrapped the blunette's arms from her waist while hastily walking back to the couch.

'Alright so maybe I'm not completely ready, but I'm definitely thrown off by Natsuki's forwardness, I just need some time to think this over and clear my head a little.'

Before Shizuru even get past the breakfast bar, her wrist was snatched, forcefully swung around, a hand clasped the back of her head cushioning it as she was pushed against the wall. The ex-kaichou was at a loss of her surroundings when her vision was soon blurred by a certain girlfriend's face being extraordinarily close and a pair of lips being crushed onto hers.

'A-Ara, maybe I don't need to think at all…' The last coherent thought of the famous Fuuka kaichou before all her concentration, if any, went to the invading tongue that was wrestling with hers for dominance. Her arms somehow found its way to wrap itself around the blunette's neck, while her hands instinctively caressed that silky midnight blue mane.

By the time Shizuru mind was cleared from its haziness she was lying on the couch fully clothed with Natsuki on top of her, who had; one arm wrapped around her waist, the other beside her head, and occasionally she kissed the corners of Shizuru's lips and rested her face in the crook of the brunette's neck to deeply inhaling her scent.

Natsuki raised her body up, rustling the wrapping paper that the two were laying on, all her weight on one arm as the other moved up to stroke away the stray chestnut strands that obscured her view of her girlfriend, a gentle and sweet smile appeared on the emerald-eyed girl causing the below her to blush a little and smile back.

To Shizuru's surprise Natsuki looked up for a moment and returned with a devilish smile on her face, filling Shizuru with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Version: N should come out soonish, from the title u MAY have guess that...

...

...

its a chapter that runs parallel to the event of this one but in Natsuki's POV, it sud kinda of explain Natsuki's OoCness near the end.

As for Shizuru's OoCness at the end... well it's hard to put her into character when she's in a out of character situation! But my lame attempt to explain, is that: Shizuru is so fixated on the idea that Natsuki is too scared to do anything of that 'genre' she was completely thrown back by the sudden change in the wolf-girl.


	2. Version: N

**Author's Notes:**

Once again I had over-estimated myself and under-estimated the fic, what I thought to be a draft that would take me a day or two to finish and edit ended up taking over a week. Good News: It's even longer than the first chapter. Bad News: I'm not entirly happy with Natsuki's character - I find it had to write a tsundere's state of mind without making her go all over the place, so please bare with it.

**Keys:**

"Normal Speech"

'Natsuki's Thoughts'

_FlashBack_

**

* * *

**

Those Luscious Lips

**Version: N**

'It's been a month since Shizuru and I, officially, started going out – probably the happiest month I've had since the accident – no – probably ever.

Our time together is great as always, whenever I'm with Shizuru I feel at peace, it's only when I'm with her can I truly and completely let my guard down, though sometimes she uses that to her advantage…

I've noticed that ever since we've been going out Shizuru had been holding back – well at least I think she's been holding back… It's just that she's never really made any real advances on me – sure there are the odd insinuations and innuendoes but nothing really… physical… I mean, I appreciate the consideration, especially during the start of our relationship: not being pressured to do anything I wasn't completely comfortable with, everything went at my pace but now… now I'm ready to, you know, speed things up a bit?

So, the problem is: How do I tell Shizuru to stop being considerate and just-just… you know what I'm talking about! …But then again… it's kind of rude to just expect her to initiate everything… should-should I be the one to do something?'

* * *

A gentle breeze swept passed Natsuki as she leaned against the window sill she was looking out of – keeping a watchful eye for any swarms of obsessive girls heading toward the old building she was in, and for any brave lone soul that dare to approach her bike in the far off gates of the compound - eyes narrowing and burning holes into unsuspecting adventurers warding them off from the territory she deemed as hers.

She turned her attention to the reason for being in the old rustic library she was in, a place she would not usually be, she looked at Shizuru who seems to be in some sort of daze or trance that had completely captivated her and carried her off to a far off dreamland, causing the blunette girl's brows to furrow a little.

"Oi! Quit day-dreaming and keep working Shizuru! I want to get out of here already!" she barked

Yes, the emerald-eyed girl was impatient to leave; she had planned a romantic evening together with her girlfriend for their one month anniversary and she wish to put that plan into motion as soon as possible but is currently waiting for the said girlfriend to finish her assignment before heading out together.

"_You should do something spontaneous and surprise her! Like get her roses! Take her to a fancy restaurant! Or have champagne in front of a fireplace! Oh it's would be so romantic!"_

That's was what Mai suggested to Natsuki a week ago, and trusting her friend's romantic instincts Natsuki did just that, well not everything she listed, the idea of presenting Shizuru with a bouquet of roses was a bit cheesy, let alone the thought of having to walk into Fuuka University with it or the amount of teasing she would get! And the fireplace thing was a bit difficult to manage since neither of the girls had one. So Natsuki made a compromise and deciding to go with the fancy restaurant and have a quiet evening in – she made reservation at the most high-class and romantic restaurant in Fuuka, but with just a week's notice Natsuki had to go in person to make the booking, so in other words a lot of glaring took place.

'I know Mai said to be spontaneous, but maybe I should have given Shizuru a bit more of a warning…' The ice-princess thought to herself as her eyes returned to their duty of warding off intruders. Spotting her next victim, her lips curled to a predatory and sinister smile, eyes squinted a little to prepare to fire her cold piercing gaze when-

"Natsuki, let's go." -her focus was taken. Whipping her head round to look at the chestnut haired girl curiously, leaving no trance of the bloodthirsty intentions they had a moment ago.

"Are you done already?"

"No, but I can finish it later. Natsuki said she made reservations, for what time?"

'I knew I should have told her earlier!' Natsuki reprimanded herself "Oh, erm, dinner is at seven."

"Hm, its five-thirty now; there should be enough time if we hurry a little."

* * *

The two exited the old building side-by-side, the breeze gently passing by; their walk was serene and tranquil – at least on the surface it was, inside our emerald eyed girl's mind it was working on over drive.

'Ok, Natsuki remember the plan. First we head back to Shizuru's get changed, get a taxi - since we can't ride my bike with dresses, shit did I pack the stupid dress?! Wait, yeah I did. Ok, then we head back to Shizuru's and watch that movie, and at some point during tonight when the mood is right, whenever that will be, she can make her move… or I'll make my move… whatever and then- oh wait I'm supposed to ask to stay the night'

"Neh, Shizuru." Her voice came out a lot calmer than she thought it would.

'Alright, this is good I can do this. I should set the mood first, yeah, ok, now what would that playboy Reito do in this situation? H-Hold her hand?' A faint blush formed on her cheeks.

"Yes, Natsuki?" Shizuru responded as Natsuki glanced down at her hand between them that held her school bag.

'Shoot! I should've taken that in the first place! Well… better late than never.'

"E-erm, here let me hold that for you." Natsuki quickly took the offending item that was in the way of her master plan and swiftly replaced it's now empty space within Shizuru's hand with her own before her courage ran out.

Having done those movements and knowing full well what her hand's current situation is, Natsuki's heart was beating rapidly and she could feel the perspiration emitting from her hand.

'Thank god she's not teasing me! In fact this is going pretty well, I just hope none of her crazy fan girls ruin the moment for us! Ok, ma-maybe we should talk about our r-relationship… I wanted to avoid actually talking about it b-but right now doesn't seem so bad… Alright Kuga stay strong you can do this.'

"Shi-Shizuru, I was thinking that since we've been going out for a while now… erm it's alright, I mean, I'm ready to do a bit more if-if you are… you-you know… o-oh a-and I was wondering if I could um stay over tonight, after dinner…? N-Not that we have to d-do stuff…" A deep red blush engulfed her entire face when formed that sentence.

'Shit! Why did I have to say it in that order?! Now she's going to think I'm only staying over to do s-stuff! … Though that's not entirely false but she doesn't need to know! … … Is-Is she ok? She hasn't said anything… does she not want to?'

"_Maaaaiii!!! I want ramennnn!" Mikoto whined loudly, holding Mai's waist tightly while peering up pass those busty mound into violet eyes._

"_Mikoto, we just had dinner!" Mai scolded lightly while her futile efforts to pry the cat-girl off of her goes unrewarded._

"_But Maaaiiii!" Mikoto wailed again, this time her big round eyes was equip with a moist glaze and paired with a pouted lower lip, a striking resemblance to a starving kitten and rendering anyone directed with it to melt at the sight._

"_Oh fine. One ramen coming up." the red-head sighed in defeat._

"_Yay!" The cat-girl rejoiced while bounding around the room._

"_Oi oi, If you keep caving to her demands, you're going to go broke, Mai." _

"_I don't want to hear that from you Natsuki, she probably learnt that trick from watching you beg for mayo! Thank god she's not up to your level, or I really would be broke!"_

'Right! The mayo-wolf look! Drastic times, calls for drastic measures!'

Reaching the front gate, Natsuki turned toward Shizuru with her head down and her eyes locked onto their entwined hands, the biker prepared her attack while her thumb unconsciously stroked the soft skin beneath it. Slowly she raises her head giving off the most timid and shy aura as possible, her rounded moist eyes locked onto the taken-aback red eyes before her. The overall effect sent a message that was along the lines of: 'Take me home and give me love and affection' instead of the usual 'I'm starving, please give me mayo', and like always the look was working like a charm – like a moth to a flame, Shizuru involuntarily leaned in toward the dog-girl, but suddenly jerked back a little and a small shake of her head she leaned back again.

"Shizuru?" 'Did she just break away from my mayo-wolf look?! That hasn't happened before! This isn't good…' Her ego and hope fell, along with her imaginary dog ears and tail.

"Mou, it's not fair when Natsuki uses that look." Upon hearing Shizuru and seeing her pout, Natsuki's hopes soared once more, eyes sparkling and her imaginary tail wagging fanatically again – eagerly anticipating some good news.

"If Natsuki would go as far as using that 'Mayo-Puppy' look, of course she can order mayo at dinner." the brunette chirped, skipping to the nearby bike completely missing the lost and deflated look that appeared on her puppy's face.

'Eh? Mayo?' The cogs started to slowly turn in the poor girl's head

"Mou! Shizuru! You weren't listening were you?!" Natsuki childishly bellow, stomping her way behind her.

"Nani? Natsuki doesn't want mayo at dinner?"

"I-I do… it just I w-was wondering…" Natsuki's hands started to dig into her seat box for their helmets trying hard not to pull out any of her delicates she packed for tonight, she continued mumbling her word – no longer having the courage to repeat everything she said before - "since we weren't able to spent the whole day together, is it alright if I stayed the night? You know so we can talk… and stuff…"

Finally after fitting the annoyingly shaped school bag into the seat, Natsuki looked up nervously, only to find a dazed and vacant Shizuru who's occupied with staring at her hands. Annoyance boiled beneath Natsuki's skin.

"Oi-oi!" snapping her fingers in the brunette's face "Mou, how many times are you going to make me repeat myself?"

"Huh? Kannina, Natsuki. What did you just say?"

'S-she really wasn't listening.' Fixing the ex-kaichou with a mild glare and using all her facial control to prevent her brow from ticking involuntarily, she let out a silent sigh. 'I guess I'll just have to ask again…'

"I said: 'Do you mind if I stay over tonight?'" The delinquent informed while putting on her leather gloves. But after receiving no reply she looked back at the red-eyed girl again: she was wearing a blank expression, one that looked as those the owner was either consciously unavailable or that their mind was just overloaded with information, and since the owner was the famed Fujino Shizuru the ex-kaichou of Fuuka Academy, Natsuki doubt it was the latter.

"SHI-ZU-RU! Don't tell me you aren't listening again! What is up with you today?!"

"N-no, I was listening. Of course Natsuki is welcome to stay the night! Natsuki is welcome any night."

'I wonder why her mind keeps running off today.'

* * *

'I can't believe she got me to wear make up! Its bad enough I had to wear this stupid dress Nao picked! Grr. No, I need to calm down, just don't think about what she said, tonight is about me and Shizuru, yep me and Shizuru.' Taking a few deep breaths from behind her menu she then lowered it to strike some small talk with the red-eyed goddess opposite her.

"So, what are you thinking of getting?"

"I think I'll order the seafood main." The goddess replied casually.

"Hmm… Should I get the steak?"

'See, no thoughts of what Nao said what so ever…

"_Kuga what are we doing in this stupid store for anyways?" Nao complained whilst checking out her nails._

_Natsuki rolled her eyes and answered -_

"_Look Nao, no one asked you to join us so if you don't like it here then just leave." _

"_Maa, maa no one has to leave, Nao-chan can probably help. Natsuki want to find a nice outfit for her and Shizuru-san's anniversary, I'm thinking she should wear a dress, can you help find one?" Mai pacified her eyes and hands busy with looking through the racks._

_The biker's hands were also busy going through the rack of dresses, but her mind was not focusing on the many colours and designs in front of her, instead it was preparing for the anticipated tease and remark she just knew Nao was soon to came up with and most probably another embarrassing memory she'll have to learn to live down._

'_Seriously it's bad enough I have Mai here but Nao?! Of all days we could bump into each other why does it have to be today?! And why is she even sticking with us Mikoto isn't even here!' Grumbling to herself, Natsuki soon realised the lack of remarks from the particular redhead, she then glanced over to the younger girl._

"_Oi, what about this one" The young redhead said, holding up a black dress._

"_Oh that looks nice." The cook said, walking up to the dress to inspect it._

_Natsuki eyed the dress suspiciously keeping a distance and only inching over little by little, like a weary dog being feed by a threatening looking stranger._

"_Yeah I think this would be nice Natsuki, come on, the changing rooms are over there." Mai took the dress and dragged Natsuki along who was, at the time, was still looking at the dress nervously - expecting it to morph into something grotesque or monstrous and try to eat her._

_Nao followed close behind._

"_Natsuki? Is everything okay in there? You're taking a while…"_

"_Kuga probably doesn't want to come out because her manly body doesn't suit the dress."_

"_Heh heh. Actually Natsuki have pretty nice proportions, a lot of the girls in my year would kill to have her body."_

"_Fujino actually did…"_

_Silence reigned. The two redheads both looked at the curtains curiously, both having expected some kind of loud outburst from the blunette inside._

"_Na-Natsuki? Are you okay in there? You didn't faint or anything right?" The cook asked nervously, peeking into the little cubicle._

"_Mai, I think I ripped the dress" Natsuki was inside the cubicle, adorn with the black satin dress, staring intensely into the mirror where it reflected the high split on the side._

"_Stupid. It suppose to be like that, you're trying to seduce that snake-lady into the sack right? That dress is the way to go. It says elegant slut. You could probably pass as a highly paid escort if you wanted to." Nao commented off-handedly while leaning against the flimsy cubicle wall and texting off her phone._

_Natsuki grew red in to the face at the comment, close to yelling her head off, Mai once again pacified the situation._

"_I think what Nao-chan meant is that the dress looks good on you and you can most likely charm many people with it, especially Shizuru-san, and I must agree! The dress very breath-taking on you Natsuki"_

"_Yeah and, seriously, the dress practically screams you want to have a "good" night" Nao ended with a wink_

"Natsuki, that's a really nice dress, why haven't I seen it before?" Shizuru woke Natsuki up from her short trip to memory lane. But being unprepared for the comment Natsuki blurted out her reply –

"It was Nao's idea! A-ah, I mean I got it the other day when I went shopping with Mai and them, Nao tagged along and suggested this, Mai agreed so I got it." Natsuki mentally scolded herself for panicking and stuttering

"Well, Yuuki-han has good taste - the dress is very flattering on Natsuki"

"Y-yeah, well you look nice tonight too" Blush appearing on her pale cheeks from the compliment she received and gave.

'It's true; Shizuru looks very, very nice tonight. The moment she stepped out of her room I couldn't help but blush at how beautiful she looked. Sometimes I can't blame her fan girls for being so head-over-heels for her- I know I am, even if I don't show it, I wonder what Shizuru sees in me anyways…'

"So, how is Yuuki-han doing lately?" Shizuru resumed a light conversation after the moment of silence.

"Same old, same old, she's still doing the whole catching dodgy guys thing but now she's using Mikoto as her muscles after Julia went away."

"Ara, that no good. Even if Minagi-han is a master kendo it's still dangerous doing such activities."

"Yeah that's what Mai said. They've cut down a lot though, plus I always try to keep an eye on them too."

"Is Natsuki playing mysterious saviour? Natsuki shouldn't put herself in dangerous situations either, you know."

"Nah, course not. Just if Mai calls me and I'm nearby, don't worry yourself, Shizuru."

"Madams, your food is here: the sirloin steak." The waiter placed the large plate down in front of Natsuki, her mouth watering at the sight.

"And the seafood platter, with the extra mayonnaise on a side dish." Placing the other plate down in front of Shizuru along with the smaller dish filled with a slightly yellow-looking white sauce.

"Actually the sauce is for her." Shizuru motioned to Natsuki, attaining her attention.

"Oh, are the two of you sharing? Would you like me to bring some extra plates?" The waiter asked to two, his eyes never wandering from the two girl's faces.

'The staffs here are pretty good. Well it is a high-class restaurant, no pervs in sight. This guy might be getting a nice tip on his way.'

"No need, we're not sharing I'm just having this with my meal." Natsuki answered the man, while taking the dish of mayonnaise.

"W-with the steak?" The waiter questioned with a bit of concern and disgust.

'Ok maybe not so nice.' Natsuki mentally growled at the disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" The blunette questioned the waiter irritably.

"N-no Ma'am, um if you'll excuse me, please enjoy your meals." The poor waiter left in a hurry, leaving behind a slightly annoyed ex-delinquent and an amused ex-kaichou.

"Mou, I don't get why people keep berating it when they never even tried it." The blunette grumble to herself while smothering the steak in mayonnaise, which was already drizzled with the red wine sauce, needless to say Shizuru kept her eyes as far away from Natsuki's plate as possible.

After they had finished their meals they order drinks, Natsuki getting a coffee and Shizuru getting some tea, not yet ready to leave the restaurant they sat for a while just talking and enjoying the atmosphere and music the place provided. Natsuki's mind wandered a little while the two were listening to the violinist.

_A low whistle. "Wow. You're going to that restaurant? You must be really desperate for some huh?" Nao teased._

_The three were walking away from the store Natsuki just purchased the dress from. The ice princess gritted her teeth, annoyed at what Nao was insinuating and that part of it was kind of true, however before she could voice her retort, the red head continued._

"_Well since the idiot is going all out, maybe I'll help her out with some tips."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Nani? Nao giving tips? You do remember that we're older than you right?" Mai joined in._

"_First of all Tokiha, you two aren't that much older than me, and second of all, I probably have more experience than the both of you combined." Waving her cell phone to emphasise her point. "Mind you, I doubt Kuga has much in this department."_

_Natsuki ignored the comment, she was silent as she internally debated on whether or not to stoop to the level of accepting Nao's help._

'Shit. What did Nao say again?I can't believe I'm resorting to her advice… Um I think she said something about looking into her eyes meaningfully and compliment her … and um… touch her a lot? No-no I mean the sort of 'normal' physical contact li-like holding hands or something.'

Natsuki was fidgeting as she listed the things she was told to do. Glancing up to look at her girlfriend's face, not even getting past her luscious lips she averted her sights once again.

'I can't even glance at her eyes let alone stare into them meaningfully! Geez, okay lets try the other things… c-compliments okay, um I already said she looked nice so it'll be weird to say it again… er… man I'm not good at this. Okay, holding hands! I did it before so shouldn't be too hard doing it again… they're holding her teacup, it kind of far… but I just have to reach over there and gently pry it away from the tea… I wonder if she'll react the same way I do when someone tries to take mayo off of me…?'

Continuously glancing at Shizuru trying to steel herself to do something, suddenly another memory comes up.

"_You know if you get really desperate and can't actually make any moves yourself, you could always 'accidently' drop something and lean over to pick it up."_

"_And what's that suppose to do?" Natsuki eyed Nao suspiciously._

"_Well with that dress, Fujino would probably get an eyeful of you and just jump ya!"_

"Stupid Nao and her stupid ideas! Like hell I would do that!" Natsuki mumbled to herself.

Looking back up at the brunette in front of her, she took a deep breath, finally gathering enough of her courage, she raised her hand onto the table, though at a painstakingly slow pace, her hand was about to brave the great terrain that was the table to reach it's destination but before the journey even started she sees her goal moving.

Natsuki hears Shizuru sighing and witness her raising her hands up to her face to rub her temples.

"Shizuru? Are you alright?" Natsuki asked, concerned at her girlfriend's wellbeing and instinctively reached over the small table to place her hand on Shizuru's arm, completely forgetting the shyness she was going through just moments ago in doing the exact same action.

"Yes, I think I'm just a bit tired from school today."

"Then we should get going I'll take care of the bill. We can relax at your place; I borrowed a movie I think we would both like." Waving the waiter over, who soon left to retrieve their bill.

"Is it another Edo period horror film?" Shizuru smiled tiredly

Natsuki smiled sheepishly as she remembered the night: that time she was staying over at Shizuru's Kyoto home, after watching the movie and going to sleep, she woke up in the middle of the night forgetting where she was – Natsuki ended up waking up the whole house thinking she somehow ended up in the film and was going to be murdered.

"Eheh, no this one is a romance-action, I think it was about some spy falling for the enemy or something…" Natsuki let the end of her sentence drift off, curious at the shocked and slightly blushing expression Shizuru held.

* * *

Entering the small but cosy apartment, Natsuki's heart began to pound in her chest.

'Ok, this is the place, if all goes well this is where we'll be… doing… stuff…' The ice princess mentally reminded herself as her mind slowly drifted to certain images causing a blush to creep up onto her pale features.

"Natsuki, come to the bathroom and I'll take that make up off for you" Shizuru called from the bathroom, successfully breaking the thawing princess from her train of thought.

'I-I need to stop doing that! If that keeps happening, I'm going to get nervous again'

Natsuki entered the bathroom, standing in front of Shizuru beside the basin she closed her eyes as the brunette gently dabbed and swiped her face with the dampen cotton pad.

'This feels nice, Shizuru is being so gentle like with everything else she does, even though I know there is a strong and powerful woman inside, she is at the same time a gentle and kind person. I'm lucky to even have her as a friend, let alone my girlfriend… Huh?' A soft and damp object fell onto her bare foot made the blunette open her eyes and realise that Shizuru had dropped the cotton pad and had decided to lovingly caress her cheek instead.

Meeting those entrancing orbs, which was staring hazily into her own, Natsuki dare not to move or breathe deeply – fearing that if she did, it would break the brunette out from her trance. Shizuru moved in closer and closer, their breaths grazing pass one another, Natsuki's heart pounding rapidly in her chest eagerly waiting for her beautiful angel to claim her lips at last.

Then her angel spoke:

"Ne, Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered, breaking the tense silence

"Y-yeah?" Natsuki answered nervously, still staring into those clouded eyes that's attention seemed to have moved a bit lower.

Arms were wrapped around her neck and the blunette gulps – thinking that Shizuru maybe asking for permission she decides to close the final distance between their lips. She sees Shizuru's lips parting a little as though they were inviting her to claim them as her own. Her heart was still pounding when all of a sudden the brunette in front of her collapses onto her earning a short high-pitched yelp from the biker.

"Even though I'm really tired, Natsuki should still bathe first since she's the guest. I'll draw the bath and you go get your clothes ready okay?" With that, Shizuru pealed her body off of Natsuki and walked pass her to get to the bath tub.

At that time the brunette's heart fell drastically – disappointed by the lost temptation, however her head completely ignored those feelings instead it focused on the words that were spoken.

Mindlessly doing as she was told Natsuki went to the living room to grab her things as she thought worriedly to herself:

'Tired? Well, she did say she was when we were leaving that restaurant… and she had school today… plus she's being zoning out a lot… she should probably take a bath first, and relax a bit… or maybe could b-bathe together – I mean we're both girls! A-and we-we've been going out for a while… plus I've taken a bath with Mai and Mikoto before… Hmm? Why do those points sound so familiar?'

"_G-get out! Mou! Shizuru-hentai!" Natsuki shouted angrily as she chucked item after item toward to sliding door that led to her bathroom, which she was currently occupying._

_Melodious laughter rung from the other side, Shizuru spoke from the other side of the closed door._

"_Kannin na, Natsuki. Minagi-han said I could borrow your bath since I'm soaking wet from the rain outside, she didn't mention anything about you being here."_

"_I'm going to kill that stupid girl!" Natuki grumbled to herself._

"_Why is Natsuki so defensive anyways? We're both girls, and I'm pretty sure I'm a bit more… womanly than Natsuki in some departments." The brunette teased._

_BANG. Another item collided to the abused door._

"_Shut up!" the blunette fumed._

"_And we're officially going out now…"_

"_I don't care!"_

"_But Natsuki, bathed with Tokiha-han and Minagi-han before, is mine not good enough compared to Tokiha-han's?"_

"_W-what?! I-it was that one time! And they barged in on me! Like hell if I care about Mai's-" Natsuki slammed the door aside, hastily dress in her pyjamas, her midnight-blue hair dripping with water and stream exiting the bathroom behind her._

"_Ara? It's true? Natsuki has taken a bath with Tokiha-han before?" The brunette asked curiously with a look of innocence._

"Natsuki, the bath is ready!"

"Oh ah thanks" Natsuki replied as she re-entered the bathroom clutching her clothes tightly in her hands, wondering on how to approach the suggestion.

"Well I need to tidy my room so Natsuki can take her time okay?"

"Shi-Shizuru! Um eto… ano…" The blunette squeaked when she saw Shizuru leaving. Her mind raced.

'Should-should I ask? How should I say it? … Man my heart just won't calm down… may-maybe bathing together is a bit big of a leap… I-I mean I'm still trying to kiss her. Yeah… but she's still really tired so I should just let her go first.' Natsuki took in a deep breath hoping to calm her heart from her earlier idea.

"Fufufu, Natsuki shouldn't worry. There's a perfectly functioning lock on the door. See. As long as Natsuki close the door and lock it, she should be fine… probably" Closing the door behind her, Shizuru left giving Natsuki a parting wink and a mischievous smile.

'Eh? … Geez I really need to get my head moving faster! Well it's a bit late now; I'll just make mine quick so Shizuru can relax soon'

After Natsuki's bath, she came out and cleaned up the living room area then sat down eagerly anticipating the movie – not for because of the movie itself but the time that will be spent with her girlfriend.

Sitting on the couch with the blanket wrapped around her, leaning back and staring at the ceiling she started thinking again.

'Come to think of it, I totally forgot the moment we had just before the whole bath thing… we were so close and then she-she … … … is she holding herself back for me?'

Her thoughtful look soon changed; her eyebrows scrunching up and lips twisted to a frown - her scowl show much discontentment and annoyance

'…Stupid Shizuru and her stupid need to protect me from her stupid self, now I have to make the stupid move! I really wanted to avoid that! Geez!'

Rapidly changing once again her face softened back to a caring and thoughtful look

'… Well… at least this means she's ready right? Now all I have to do is show her that I am too. If I stick to my plan for the night I should be okay'

A small red tint readily growing on her features

'I-I just have to-to bite the bullet and not freak out.'

Natsuki turns at the sound of the bathroom door opening, by the time she faced Shizuru a new found feeling of determination erupted from her chest, spreading to her face, and she looked at Shizuru with a small confident smile.

'I can do this.'

"Ara, Natsuki is all comfy and ready I see. Excuse me for making you wait."

"No, no it's fine. Come and sit down I have the remote here, so we're all set to go." Inviting the brunette into the warm covers, once Shizuru was settled they started the movie.

From the very beginning of the movie Natsuki was… bored, plain bored, out of her mind – bored, the movie as it turned out was more romance than action, and quite frankly she found a lot of the scenes completely pointless and cheesy – at one point she had to stop herself from shivering at the bad lines.

'Holy crap, this is rubbish! Why did Mai even suggest this? There is virtually no action and don't even get me started on the romance! Argh! This is so boring, some one kill me now!'

The blunette glanced to the person next to her hoping to see a similar reaction but only to find the brunette to be completely absorbed in the movie, looking at the screen intensely.

'Maybe I'm just not the romantic type… But if I keep watching this crap I swear I'm going to go insane! I need to find something to distract myself.'

Her attention soon moved back onto Shizuru who shifted a little, bringing the blanket that had dropped a bit back up to wrap around her shoulder.

'I wonder if she's cold.' With that the notorious ice princess from Fuuka Academy moved in closer to the ex-kaichou wrapping an arm around the slender girl's waist and resting her head on her delicate shoulder.

Natsuki could feel her own heart beating loudly in her chest, her hands gaining more moisture and heat emitting from her body – it seemed that the blunette body had registered her action to be something she would usually find embarrassing and reacted accordingly, but everything else; her heart and mind had decided that where she is now and what it is she is doing - is where she belongs.

Time slipped by so much more faster than it did a second ago, by the time the credits rolled Natsuki was still staring blankly at the screen, smiling like a well fed fool, absolutely content with herself.

A melodious voice drifted in the air.

"Natsuki, the movie has ended. Do you want something to drink?"

Her tranquil state was broken when her loved one moved away, though only slightly – Natsuki responded immediately by tightening her grip.

"No, lets just sit here a little longer." She moved even closer to the brunette, entirely happy with just sitting there cuddling with her girlfriend.

"Nah, Shizuru." 'It's now or never. I refuse to say stupid cheesy lines, so I'll make it short.'

"Hm?"

"Happy Anniversary." Natsuki closed in on the brunette.

It was as though she was experiencing a panic attack, her heart beat rung loudly in her ears, she could feel her own throat constrict - it was dry as though she hasn't drunken water for days and tight as though she was being choked - and the feeling of fear and excited anticipation gnawed in her chest. But the blunette too determined to let such little things deter her from her current mission, she powered through.

With only a small distance left between them, Natsuki was shocked to feel the warmth she had gotten used to for the pass hour leave her side.

"That reminds me Natsuki, I haven't given you your present yet. Just one moment."

The blunette was left sitting on the couch alone, in shock, blindly watching the other girl hastily leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

'Wha-What the…? What just happened? She-she ran away? Did I do something wrong? Was the mood not right? I mean maybe I didn't send the right signal… but it should have been obvious right? Damn it now I have to do it all again, how the heck am I going to gather my courage up again?! Damn it, Shizuru!'

The door to Shizuru's room opened once again revealing the red-eye beauty with a mischievous grin, she skipped over to the coffee table and place the blue and green box in front of Natsuki.

"Happy Anniversary, Natsuki. You can open it while I go make some tea."

'Tea?' Green eyes followed the brunette to the kitchen, and then returned to the object in front of her, looking at it curiously. 'I wonder if I still need to get her a separate present or does the dinner count?'

The blunette's hands were busy ripping off the wrapping paper as she thought to herself, moments later her effort revealed a brand new console – one that she had been thinking of getting for some time now.

"Does Natsuki like it? But Natsuki has to keep it here, so she has a reason to come visit me more often and so you don't complain about having nothing to do when you come over to play."

Although apart of Natsuki knew there was a tease in Shizuru's words, she couldn't help but felt sentimental, due to the earlier feelings and atmosphere that lingered in the room and in her heart.

'As if I need any reason, other than you, for me to visit.'

She stood up, the panicky feeling from before grew again, but this time it was milder. The thumping in her chest didn't feel as vigorous, the sensation in her throat wasn't as unbearable, and she felt less fear instead a yearning emotion once she had turned to look at the woman behind the breakfast bar. She couldn't help but show the unmistakable loving feeling she felt in her heart on her face.

"Yeah, it's great Shizuru. Thanks." Walking up behind the brunette she slipped her arms back to the comfortable place they had wanted to return to - Shizuru's waist. Pressing against Shizuru's back, Natsuki rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder and spoke into her ear.

"And did you enjoy tonight? Did you like my present?" She held the girl a little tighter.

"Y-yes, the whole evening was very nice. Thank you, Natsuki, for planning tonight."

'Did she just stutter?' Even though the question floated through her mind, Natsuki was too focused on her current course of action to pay any attention to it.

"Shizuru." 'I doubt you can mistake this now' Natsuki gently turned Shizuru's chin so that she would face her, so she could finally claim the lips of the love of her life.

"Does Natsuki want to try the console out?" The brunette squirmed out of the brunette's possessive hold, walking away once again.

'Son-of- a-! For the one I love she sure as hell knows how to tick me off! Like hell, am I going to do this a third time! Damn it!'

The blunette chased after the escaping brunette, temporarily forgetting the point of her actions and solely focusing on just accomplishing it, she grabbed Shizuru's wrist turning her around and in the split second that Natsuki had a glimpse of her girlfriend's face she saw a shy, cute, blushing girl which melted the ice princess' heart and nearly stopped her in her tracks. However what she saw also reminded her of the sole reason of this whole endeavour of a night and her determination to show her loved one affection pushed her body forward, not wasting even a second to admire the adorable view she wrapped one arm around the brunette's waist and her other hand clasped the back of the ex-kaichou's head and pushed her against the wall. Taking a quick breath she quickly dove in to claim those elusive lips at long last.

Once their lips had connected, Natsuki initially let her instinct take over - losing her coherent consciousness, her sense of time and reality, and focusing only on the person before her; the warmth, the pressure, the softness and every single other thing her brain detected as physical touch – her mind was lost in the haze of lust and ecstasy.

It wasn't until she felt the slumping body against her and the additional weight on her shoulders did she drag her hesitant self from that blissful fog in the depths of her mind and tear her lips from her goddess'. After pulling away, she didn't get far due to the arms that dangle around her neck, she had to look down at the girl she had trapped earlier, since said girl had slid down the wall the moment they had parted – Shizuru's legs, it appears, had given way as though they were jelly, only being held up by the arms that were still wrapped around her waist and head, and she looked completely spent - her breathing was shallow, eyes were dazed and unfocused and her cheeks was tinted red. The sight itself was enough to convince Natsuki to dive back into what she deemed as the 'battlefield' – gently supporting Shizuru's body some more she direct the both of them to the couch.

Crashing onto the couch with a soft thud and loud crackles due to the wrapping paper previously left behind, Natsuki coming out on top from the small fall continued their session hungrily but soon eased her relentless attack once realising she had already claimed dominance - her partner having since admitted defeat and submitted. Opting to give the both of them a little breather, she plants small kisses on the corners of Shizuru's smiling lips and nestled her face into her neck to breath in her scent.

Soon, she raised her body to have a good look at her girlfriend's face, hoping to see the weak and vulnerable look from before but instead she sees an expression of complete and utter contentment.

'That smile is nice on her. She looks so cute' Natsuki thought to herself as she gently brushed away a stray strand of chest-nut locks.

'Kind of like a cat that just caught the canary, … and the fish, … and was spoon fed cream' Natsuki feels her only lips curl upwards and then she realise that another blush had occupied Shizuru's face once more.

Looking up in hopes to find some more cushions or blanket to make themselves more comfortable, Natsuki sights the door to Shizuru's bedroom.

A wicked idea comes to mind.

Looking back down to her "prey", she couldn't help but sport a devilish grin which caused her girlfriend to freeze in place.

'We'd died in each other's arms, so it's not going too far doing that now, is it?'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm gona post a little extra bit soon (promise this time that it would be within 24hrs!).  
Hope you guys enjoyed my two shot.

As for any of my Subtle and Blunt readers I'm afraid I'm I won't be writing the sequel anytime soon cause I don't have a clear idea on where it's gonna go, and writing a sequel with no ending in proximate sight is worse than leaving it at the ambiguous ending it's currently is in. But if you want to help out feel free to enter my poll on my user page to give me nudge in the direction i should be thinking in. ^-^


	3. Omake

**Author Note:**

These are just bits of humour that popped up when I was reading and editing my chapters. Nothing special just thought that I would share

**Ref: Library scene in Version: N**

"That's right folks, Natsuki can now come fully equip with lazar eye beams – useful for those pesky and hard to deal with fan girls or fan boys! If you already have one at home you can bring it in today to have it installed for a low, low price of-"

Natsuki: What the hell is this? Some stupid advertisement for buying me? It's just plain stupid. First of all – I'm NOT for sale, and second of all – you don't "install" these *point to her own eyes as she glares* they're honed through hours and hours of training and practice! Right Shizuru? *looks at the brunette beside her*

Shizuru: *murmurs to herself* … I wonder… how much money would I need to buy out the whole Natsuki chain?

**Ref: Dinner in Version: S**

*Shizuru walks up to Natsuki with a gleeful grin and items behind her back*

Natsuki: What do you have there?

*Shizuru's smile broadens, whipping Natsuki's dress and a metallic object on a leather strap from behind her back, she shoves the items into Natsuki's hands*

Shizuru: Wear these for me won't you? *Puppy eyes look*

Natsuki: Do I have to? This dress makes me uncomfortable and… *looks at the black dress, then her attention shifts to the other object in her other hand* What's this gun for? It isn't real is it? *looking back at Shizuru, Natsuki suddenly feels like a trapped rabbit in front of a very hungry wolf*


End file.
